


Cztery ściany

by VanWindrose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Gdy znajdujesz się w klatce (a może piekle?) umysł potrafi bawić się w nieskończoność. Bardzo dziwna wizja. Tym razem rozmyślania Shizuo na temat Izayi <3 no bo ich wielbię po prostu.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 1





	Cztery ściany

Przemykasz przez me myśli, muskasz mą świadomość subtelnie, wyzwalasz fale, które zapierają dech w mojej piersi. W głowie pływają obrazy wyobrażeń o tobie. To, jak możesz wyglądać, to jak pachniesz, jak dotykasz, jaki masz kolor oczu… Jedyne co od ciebie mam to ton twego głosu. Odbija się od zimnych i pustych ścian, wędruje po kątach i wraca, wprawiając w wibracje moje zastygłe i zmęczone bezruchem mięśnie. Gładzę kamienną posadzkę, wyobrażając sobie miękkość twojej skóry. To zabawne, że dzieli nas tak niewiele, a jednak cała przepaść. Nie ma wokół nas nic innego. Tylko ciemność, wsuwane przez otwór posiłki, chłodna wilgoć w powietrzu i od czasu do czasu ten zbawienny, głuchy odgłos… Gdy twoje palce pukają w ścianę za moimi plecami. Cichutko, subtelnie, wołają mnie, wyciągają z letargu.

Potem zaczynasz mówić. Opowiadać mi o swoim popierdolonym życiu. O tym co zrobiłeś, o tym jaki jesteś, o najgłębszych, szalonych pragnieniach. Nie masz przede mną tajemnic. Spowiadasz się, nie oczekując rozgrzeszenia. Chcesz wykrzesać we mnie odrazę, podziw, zdziwienie lub cokolwiek, co by wywołało we mnie emocje. Byle bym tylko ci w tym towarzyszył.

Lecz dla mnie najważniejsze jest to, że do mnie mówisz. Że w tej przerażającej ciszy w końcu mogę usłyszeć kilka dźwięków, które koją me zmysły. Już nie przeraża mnie twoja osoba. Bardziej ciekawi. Nie rozumiem twojej potrzeby kochania ludzi, ani gromadzenia informacji. Dla mnie to abstrakcja, już dawno się od tego odciąłem, chciałem żyć obok, z dala, nawet jeżeli to momentami bolało.

Ty miałeś wybór. Ja nie.

Potwór, bestia, odmieniec. Prawie zapomniałem, jakie jest moje pierwotne imię. Teraz zamknięty, obezwładniony, skuty przez otępiające środki farmaceutyczne, popadałem w obłęd. Moja siła która pozwalała mi kruszyć kamienie, spała teraz głęboko, stłamszona chemią.

Wbrew pozorom, jestem temu wdzięczny. Nie muszę w końcu widzieć już krwi na swoich rękach, nie czuję jej smrodu, ani nie słyszę krzyków. Pokutuję w samotni za grzechy przeszłych lat, skubiąc co dzień ten sam obrzydliwy chleb. Wiem, że spotkała mnie odpowiednia kara, lecz w głębi siebie wciąż się pytam.

„Za co?”

Czy zanim się urodzisz wybierasz kim będziesz? Czy gdybym mógł decydować, trafiłbym tam, gdzie obecnie jestem? Wybrałbym samego siebie?

Wiele razy nad tym myślałem. Jak bardzo nienawidzę swojego ciała za to, jakim jest. Bo przecież gdyby nie to, być może wiódłbym normalne życie. Skończyłbym szkołę, może kogoś poznał, założył rodzinę, żył długo i szczęśliwie dożywając sędziwych lat na bujanym fotelu wśród wnucząt. Bawi mnie ta wizja i zarazem wprawia w stan dziwnej melancholii. Świat dla mnie nigdy nie dostępny. Nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy dokładnie straciłem nad nim kontrolę.

Więzienie bez klamek.

Gorsze od tego, w którym się obecnie znajduję. Tych ścian nie widać, one są wewnątrz ciebie. Patrzysz na cudze szczęście i wiesz, że nigdy cię nie dosięgnie.

Bo musisz być sobą.

Dlatego ty jesteś mym ukojeniem. Pomimo wszystko oboje mamy coś wspólnego. Ty jesteś szalony, a ja jestem potworem. Nie akceptujesz mnie, a z drugiej strony coś cię do mnie ciągnie. Mówisz nieprzerwanie, twoje paznokcie haczą betonowe nierówności, a usta szepczą zaraz przy kratach. Wystawiasz rękę z barku chcąc do mnie sięgnąć, ale to niemożliwe. Masz momenty, gdy wydajesz się nawet bardziej ludzki. Wtedy ci odpowiadam. Boisz się, mówisz o lęku, który i moje wnętrzności trawi. Nie chcemy być wtedy sami i tym bardziej odczuwam ból towarzyszący niemocy dotknięcia siebie. Utonięcia w czyiś ramionach. 

Ile to już czasu?

Czy gdybyśmy spotkali się gdziekolwiek indziej na świecie, w zupełnie innym czasie, innej rzeczywistości, to czy przeszlibyśmy koło siebie, czy zatrzymali się na chwilę, by spędzić te parę chwil? Byłyby one najszczęśliwsze w naszym życiu, czy przeklęte?

Dawno nie widziałem słońca. Tęsknię za promieniami które grzały moją twarz, gdy musiałem mrużyć oczy, gdy oślepiały mnie swoim złotym blaskiem. Ciepły wietrzyk, smak twardych jabłek, świergot ptaków. Wszystko mi odebrali słusznie za zbrodnie. Pozostało jedynie mgliste wspomnienie, które minimalnie jeszcze pozwalało mi nie oszaleć.

No i ty.

Pojawiłeś się nagle, z początku doprowadzając mnie do furii. Moje ciało reagowało instynktownie, jak dzikie zwierzę szczute przez oprawce. Wrzeszczałem, by cię ode mnie zabrali. Nikt nie odpowiadał, a ty rechotałeś. Dwóch szaleńców w klatkach. Twój śmiech telepał mną do czasu, aż nie zdałem sobie sprawy, że zacząłem go wyczekiwać. Mówiłeś tak nienormalne i niezrozumiałe rzeczy, że zaczynały mnie przerażać, bawić, a ostatecznie postarałem się ciebie zrozumieć.

Dopiero wtedy odczułem, że wiele bym dał, by być z tobą w celi obok.

Dwaj zbrodniarze, wyrzutki, przeklęci kryminaliści. Nie byliśmy ani trochę podobni, lecz nie mieliśmy nic w tym czarnym świecie prócz siebie.

Nocami śniłem o twoich powiekach, szczęce i ustach, które mógłbym obdarowywać pocałunkami. Wyobrażałem sobie łuk twoich pleców, które gładziłbym dłonią w dół, aż do bioder i linii obojczyka za którym bym wodził nosem. Zastanawiałem się jak błyszczy szaleństwo w twoich oczach, jak twoje zęby wbijałyby się w moją szyję, a paznokcie zostawiały ślady na torsie…

Zdawaliśmy sobie z tego sprawę i czasami szeptaliśmy bezwstydnie o tych pragnieniach całymi nocami, zataczając błędne koło, które nigdy nas w pełni nie satysfakcjonowało. Nie używaliśmy wielkich słów, nie ubieraliśmy zdań poetycko, nie udawaliśmy mądrych ani normalnych. Mieliśmy swój własny, popierdolony świat.

Jestem szczęśliwy, nawet jeżeli nie powinienem mieć do tego prawa. Pozostaje tylko żal, niedosyt i twój głos…

Przymykam powieki, gdy opowiadasz mi kolejną bajkę na dobranoc, przy akompaniamencie melodii utkanej z naszych pragnień. Chcę śnić nas już na zawsze razem i zburzyć ścianę między nami.

Czy wyciągniesz wtedy do mnie dłoń?

\- Jesteś potworem Shizu-chan. Nienawidzę potworów.

Zamykam oczy i głaszczę odpadający tynk. Hipokryzja twych słów już nawet nie robi na mnie wrażenia.

\- Chciałbym żebyś zdechł. Zdechnij wreszcie. Nie możesz zrobić chociaż tej jednej rzeczy dla mnie?

\- Zamknąłbyś się już.

Kłamiemy i w duszy błagamy, by to nigdy się nie skończyło. Czasem w tych czterech ścianach, znajdzie się coś, dla czego warto pooddychać jeszcze dzień dłużej.

Dla kogoś. 


End file.
